ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Kevin
Meet Kevin is the 4th episode of Kobra 10. Plot Kobra and friends are at the theatre where they're going to see the all new Captain Nemesis movie! Kobra goes to the ticket booth and is questioned about his age. Captain Nemesis is rated PG-13 but the team is 10. They are then kicked out. Kobra gets mad and even though his friends say no, he decides to sneak into the movie. Kobra activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Ghostfreak. As Ghostfreak he turns invisible and passes throughthe doors. Jack and Kim leave knowing when the watch times out Kobra's gonna get kicked out. Meanwhile Kobra watches his movie. A couple minutes later the watch times out and the guy from the ticket booth kicks him out. Kobra gets mad and storms off to the arcade. At the arcade Kobra sees a kid taking money out of an arcade game. Then a bunch of bullies come over and call him a freak. Kobra ttransforms into XLR8 and helps him. Then he zooms to the back witing for the watch to time out. After it does he comes and greets the kid who says his name is Kevin. Kevin shows Kobra his powers and is amazed by this. Then Kobra reveals he was XLR8 and he can turn into 9 others. Kevin wants to absorb the watch but Kobra refuses. Kevin calls him a wimp but Kobra turns into Heatblast and shows Kevin how awesome he is. He shoots fireballs at a subway wall and even spells his name out in fire. Kevin then jumps on him and touches the Omnitrix and then mutates into a Heatblast like thing. Kevin hears a subway car coming and prepares to shoot fire on it. Kobra warns that he could hurt alot of people but he doesn't care.Kobra spits fire on Kevin and they fight. Fire is almost everywhere but as the subway car passes Kevin jumps on it and Kobra does so too.They battle it out on the train. Fighting fire with fire the two are an even match. Then the watch times out. As Kevin prepares to blast him Kevin begins to de-mutate and becomes regular Kevin again. Wanting more power Kevin chases Kobra on the train till Kobra jumps off. Kevin does the same. Kobra hides from Kevin in a warehouse. Then the watch goes green once again and Kobra transforms into Fourarms. Kobra sees no signs of Kevin. Then Kevin jumps out and on to Kobra and absorbs his power and mutates. Fourarms battles Mutant Kevin. Kevin overpowers Kobra but he refuses to give up. Meanwhile Kim who is walking home hears noises. As she follows the noise she stumbles upon Kobra getting beat by Kevin. Then the watch times out. Kevin is about to finish it but Kim throws a trash can on him. Kevin goes for Kim. But then he de-mutates. Kobra says it doesn't have to be this way and offers him to come with him. Kevin is reaching for his hand but then goes for the Omnitrix. He absorbs more then last time. Kim tries to pull Kobra away but feedback from the Omnitrix blasts Kevin away. Then he begins to mutate only this time he has all 10 aliens powers plus his own calling himself Kevin 11. He flies away stating he'll come back to finish him for good. In the end Kobra walks Kim home worrying about what will happen when Kevin comes back. Aliens Used *Ghostfreak *XLR8 *Heatblast *Four Arms Characters *Kobra *Kim *Jack Villains *Kevin 11 Trivia *Ghostfreak makes his 1st appearence Category:Episodes